


Government Shutdown

by torchwood221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torchwood221b/pseuds/torchwood221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The British Government has shut down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Government Shutdown

When the Americans had their government shutdown Mycroft shook his head and made a passing remark to Anthea that something like that would never happen on his watch but several months later that is exactly what happened. On the morning of the shutdown Mycroft paid her from his own pocket so she could assist him long enough to cancel his entire week’s schedule and set up appointments with those men and women at the center of the problem. Once those things had been taken care of Anthea’s job, along with the jobs of thousands of others, was laid off until the regular business of government resumed.

It was eleven am when she arrived at 221b still in her work clothes and carrying a party tray of sushi. Sherlock and John had taken bets about who among their friends would and wouldn’t be impacted by the government shutdown - Anthea was never the subject of any of those wagers.

"I figured your job was shutdown proof," John said taking the tray from Anthea who immediately kicked off her six inch stilettos and commandeered both Sherlock’s chair and the tv remote.

"So did I," she told him annoyed, "Mycroft said he’ll have this sorted out by the end of the day but I have my doubts."

"I assume you aren’t going to eat all that yourself," Sherlock commented handing his cousin a paper plate.

"No, help yourselves," Anthea told him splitting her chopsticks and putting a half dozen pieces of sushi onto her plate.

Molly arrived while John was taking a plate of sushi down to Mrs. Hudson. She had been given her marching orders in the middle of a time sensitive analysis and came to 221B intent on using Sherlock’s lab equipment to finish it up.

"My boss actually told me the dead could wait," she told him as they entered the kitchen.

"Well Molly, you’re welcome to hang out here until Mycroft can get you your job back," Sherlock offered.

"Thanks. Is your job gone too Anthea?" Molly asked seeing Mycroft’s PA in the living room.

"It wasn’t supposed to be," Anthea replied bitterly.

Before Molly could reply her phone beeped reminding her that her time sensitive analysis was in need of her attention. She didn’t even ask to use Sherlock’s microscope she just pushed him out of the way and got to work. She was so focused on what she needed to do that she missed Sherlock’s little smile.

Dimmock and Lestrade arrived just after lunch time having gone out for a pint since they were officially off the clock until the government shutdown was over or tomorrow if this all ended just as quickly as it began. The yard didn’t need detective inspectors milling around the office when they didn’t have active cases so as far as they were concerned they were expendable.

"You should have brought case files with you," Sherlock said by means of lecture but didn’t send them away.

"We were talking about going to Angelo’s for dinner," Molly said to Dimmock who joined her in the kitchen while she finished up her analysis.

"I’ve never been. Is it any good?" Dimmock asked.

"The food is fantastic and you get a ton of it for your money, Sherlock and John go there all the time," Molly told him, "it’s only a few blocks from here."

Since it was too early for dinner they decided to watch a movie before heading to Angelo’s. Halfway through the film Anderson and Donovan arrived, the movie was paused for them to explain themselves, they’d gone to a movie after being told to go home, and for more seats to be positioned around the tv. Sherlock gave John a knowing look but refrained from voicing his deduction concerning what they were really doing out loud.

When the movie was over the group walked to Angelo’s where they found Mycroft who was already halfway through a bottle of Angelo’s best red wine.

"I take it I won’t be back at work tomorrow," Anthea said to her boss.

"I’ve decided to give them enough rope to hang themselves with in the coming election so you will be out of a job until next Monday at the earliest," Mycroft declared as if his word was law.

"Fine, but if that’s the case I think it’s only fair you buy all of us unemployed people dinner," Anthea said cocking her head towards the group of Yarders plus Molly, John and Sherlock, who were pushing some tables together.

"That sounds reasonable," Mycroft admitted picking up his bottle of wine and his glass and joining everyone at the table.

The group remained at Angelo’s until closing, ordering almost every dish on the menu and drinking over a dozen bottles of wine. When it came time to pay Mycroft put it on his government expense account added a 100% gratuity and told Angelo to expect them back for dinner every night that week.

No one who wanted to keep their job after the shutdown was over dared question Mycroft’s expenditures.


End file.
